Lars e os Descolados
|imagem = Lars e Os Descolados 00 - 1080p.png |temporada = 1 |numero = 14 |prod = 014 |estreia = 10 de Março de 2014 14 de Julho de 2014 |anterior = "Tantos Aniversários" |proximo = "Negociando Com o Cebola" |escrito e esboçado = Lamar Abrams e Matt Braly |legenda = Lars, Steven e Os Descolados de Beach City |dirigido = Animação Ki-Yong Bae Jin-Hee Park e Young-Wha Yoon Arte Elle Michalka Supervisão Ian Jones-Quartey}} é o 14º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 12º episódio exibido no Brasil. Estreou no Brasil no dia 14 de Julho de 2014. Sinopse Steven e Lars passeiam com os descolados de Beach City, mas suas travessuras os fazem mergulhar num problema mágico e mortal. Resumo do Episódio O episódio se inicia com Steven e as Gems averiguando a situação de um lago localizado nas proximidades de Beach City, no qual se desenvolvia uma espécie de limo mágico criado por Rose Quartz, a quem cabia a responsabilidade de vigiar o Limo Mágico durante a primavera. Após a sua morte, porém, o limo começou a espalhar-se de forma descontrolada. Como medida de segurança, Pérola utiliza uma fita de isolamento da polícia para fechar o acesso ao lago até que o grupo decida como transportar o limo de volta à colina onde fora criado. Em seguida, Steven aparece caminhando pela cidade em direção à Pizzaria Peixe Cozido até que se depara com Lars próximo à vitrine do local. Quando Steven olha pelo vidro, vê Jenny, Creme Azedo e Buck Dewey conversando. Em seguida, Lars diz a ele que tem interesse em entrar para a turma, no que Steven sugere que ele apenas entre e converse com o grupo. Os três, então, saem da pizzaria e Lars disfarça novamente, porém, Steven caminha até eles e se apresenta ao trio, chamando Lars para juntar-se a eles. Os cinco decidem sair com o carro da pizzaria e, ao entrar, Buck Dewey elogia a camisa de Steven. Tentando impressionar o garoto, Lars pergunta sua opinião sobre a sua camisa. Buck, no entanto, responde que sente nojo pela cobra estampada no tecido. Lars afirma, então, que odeia cobras e, para sua surpresa, Buck lhe diz que acha algumas cobras legais. Em seguida, Steven diz que devem colocar os cintos de segurança, porém, Lars retruca o conselho dizendo que é algo bobo. Creme Azedo diz, então, que não há nada bobo em colocar cinto de segurança. Steven sugere que o grupo vá ao Big Rosquinha, porém, Jenny e Buck Dewey dizem que é um local velho e chato, no que o garoto quase revela que é onde Lars trabalha. O grupo continua o passeio e Steven pede que visitem o Jogos Eletrônicos, mas Creme Azedo diz que havia vencido todos os jogos do local várias vezes, deixando Steven impressionado. Lars tenta parecer descolado afirmando que havia feito o mesmo, mas Creme Azedo revela que havia exagerado um pouco e Steven aprova sua honestidade. Em seguida, o grupo se depara com um discurso do Prefeito Dewey, no qual ele afirma gostar de crianças para favorecer a escolha dos eleitores. Buck diz que seu pai nunca havia o tratado dessa forma e Lars tenta consolá-lo, mas o jovem diz que a ausência paterna o fez quem era. , Creme Azedo e Buck, sendo envolvidos pelo limo.]] Jenny lembra, então, que eles planejavam visitar um local conhecido como "A Boca do Homem Morto" que, na realidade, era o lago onde estava o limo mágico. Quando percebe que se tratava do mesmo lugar visitado pelas Gems, Steven tenta impedi-los de entrar, porém, fracassa. O limo ataca Jenny, Buck Dewey e Creme Azedo. Lars e Steven tentam ajudá-los mas não conseguem e, por fim, Lars culpa Steven e sua mãe pelo seu fracasso em se juntar à turma. Irritado, Steven lhe pergunta o que ele poderia dizer sobre Rose, pois nem mesmo ele a havia conhecido, embora soubesse que ela era capaz de ver beleza até em algo como o limo ou em pessoas como Lars. , Lars, e Os Descolados contemplam a vista de Beach City, com as Flores de Rose.]] Em seguida, eles arrastam os corpos dos amigos, cobertos de limo, para o carro. Ambos dirigem sem controle pela estrada em direção à colina. O limo começa a engolir Lars e Steven e os dois desaparecem. Quando as nuvens se rompem e o sol ilumina o limo, ele floresce e se espalha com o vento, cobrindo a cidade de Beach City com pequenas flores rosadas. O episódio termina, com Steven e Lars cumprimentando um ao outro. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Lars *Creme Azedo *Jenny Pizza *Buck Dewey *Pérola *Garnet *Ametista *Rose Quartz (Mencionada) *Kiki Pizza (Cameo) *Kofi Pizza (Indiretamente mencionado) *Prefeito Dewey Músicas Canções *''Quero Uma Pizza'' Instrumentais *''Spaced Out Beats'' *''The Hill'' Informações de Fundo floresce, em flores rosa.]] *É revelado que as Crystal Gems podem materializar objetos. *É revelado que Rose Quartz criou um Limo Mágico e em toda primavera subia em uma colina para ver o limo florescer. **Quando o limo floresce, ele vira flores de pétalas rosas e com pedras em seu centro, semelhantes a pedra de Rose/Steven. *É revelado que Rose Quartz via beleza em todas as coisas, até mesmo em coisas repulsivas, como dito por Pérola. *Os nomes de Jenny, Creme Azedo e Buck Dewey são revelados neste episódio. *É revelado que Lars queria fazer parte da "turma dos descolados". *Quando Steven, Lars, Jenny, Buck Dewey e Creme Azedo vão até o carro do Pizza Peixe Cozido é possível ver um Pôster do Cachorrocóptero 3. Informações de Produção Erros *Quando estavam indo para o carro do Pizza Peixe Cozido, a boca de Creme Azedo some por breve momento. *Quando Lars entra no carro, ele estava do lado direito, mas quando chegam a "Boca do Homem Morto", ele está do lado esquerdo do carro. *Quando Steven e Lars são cobertos pelo limo, eles estão segurando os descolados, mas quando o limo floresce, os descolados estão longe de Steven e Lars. Alusões Galeria Elenco *André Marcondes como Steven *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Flávia Fontenelle como Ametista *Márcia Coutinho como Garnet *Manolo Rey como Lars *Marcos Souza como Creme Azedo *Luiz Sérgio Vieira como Buck Dewey *Flávia Saddy como Jenny *Fernando Mendonça como Prefeito Dewey en:Lars and the Cool Kids Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z